fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanolente
Wind Nature |ailments = Severe Windblight Severe Natureblight Blindness Attack Down |weaknesses = Blaze Darkness |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Hanolente is a Sauridian notable for the petal-like plates that line its body. It utilizes the Nature and Wind elements, using strong gusts to envelop foes in vines and depowering aromas. Physiology Hanolente is a large Sauridian, reaching a standard length of 72 feet, and has the standard Sauridian build, with a long neck, a small head, a bulky torso, a long tail, and column-like legs. However, it has some visual differences to set itself apart from the others. Its back is covered in pink, petal-like plates with white tips and yellow central patterns in the middle, and it has a pair of yellow horns on its head that resemble a Gore Magala's feelers at first glance. Its body is primarily forest green, with its underbelly being pale brown. Its eyes are yellow, and its toenails are white. Biology Hanolente is herbivorous, feeding on a wide variety of fruits, herbs, seeds, and tree leaves. It utilizes both wind and plants in battle thanks to it having a pair of organs that are fueled through sunlight and gases absorbed from the air, and its body is able to absorb them through the use of its horns and petal-like plates lining its back. In addition, its body contains large amounts of sugar and nutrients that allow its plants to grow at a rapid pace, and it eats large amounts of fruit to keep the sugar production up. Its body releases a sweet-smelling aroma as a waste product, and it releases this aroma through pores in its skin. This sweet-smelling aroma has the ability to blunt aggression, which is useful in placating predators and competitors alike, allowing for a getaway. Due to its large size and power, it does not have many predators, with most, if not all of its predators being Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, and even they risk injury when attacking the Sauridian. Behavior Hanolente is docile by nature, preferring to avoid conflict whenever it can, but will fight if it has to. To escape attacks, it uses Nature-infused winds to ensnare and trip up foes, bright lights from its horns to blind them, and sweet-smelling aromas to placate them. Abilities Hanolente has control over the Wind and Nature elements, using them in the form of gusts containing nutrient-rich leaves, seeds, and vines that envelop foes on contact. Similar to Gypceros, it can release blinding light from its horns, and its body releases a sweet-smelling aroma that induces calmness in those that smell it. It also has high HP and decent defenses to go with its large size. Habitat Hanolente thrives in grasslands and jungles. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,400 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 3,520 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,480 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,320 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 35 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Neck: 40 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 25 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Back/Plates: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 35 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 35 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back/Plates = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ✖ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Hanolente does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Kick Hanolente kicks at the hunter with one of its forelegs. This attack deals medium damage. Rear Kick Hanolente kicks at the hunter with one of its rear legs. This attack deals medium damage. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who attack it from behind. Body Press Hanolente stands on its hind legs, lets out a mighty roar, then slams its forelegs onto the ground. This attack deals high damage and releases tremors that require Tremor Res +2 to negate. Tail Slam Hanolente hoists its tail into the air, slams it on the ground, then sweeps it 180 degrees clockwise. This attack deals medium-high damage. The first attack has quake effects that require Tremor Res +1 to negate, while the second hit will send the hunter flying to the side. Body Slam Hanolente shifts to one side, then throws itself to the other side in an attempt to bash into the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. Head Swing Hanolente swings its head at the hunter in an attempt to bat them away. This attack deals medium damage and sends them flying across the room. Moving Head Swing Similar to Gammoth, Hanolente rears its head down, moves towards the hunter, then swings its head up in a diagonal fashion. This attack deals medium damage and sends the hunter flying across the area. Tail Whip Hanolente swings its tail 180 degrees clockwise, then swings it 180 degrees counterclockwise. Both swings deal medium damage. Flash Similar to Gypceros, Hanolente stores light in its horns, then releases a bright flash from them. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Blind. It can store this light in its horns for a surprise attack, and is capable of doing this in any rank. Aroma Spray Similar to Gravios and Uragaan, Hanolente stops in place to let out a large cloud of pink, sweet-smelling gas. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts Attack Down. In High-Rank and G-Rank, it can randomly release a spray of gas after using ranged attacks, similar to Black Gravios. Leafy Twister Hanolente spits a ball of wind and plants at the ground, which forms into a twister that moves towards the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Windblight and Severe Natureblight. The twisters have wind effects that require Windproof (High) to negate. Triple Leafy Twister Amarganix spits three balls of wind and plants that form twisters upon hitting the ground, the first one flying to the right, the second one flying to the left, and the third one flying to the middle. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Windblight and Severe Natureblight. The twisters have wind effects that require Windproof (High) to negate. Leafy Vortex Hanolente takes in a deep breath while standing in place, then spews a large vortex filled with leaves, vines, and seeds at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight and Severe Natureblight. It can either fire this vortex in a straightforward fashion, or make it sweep; if its head is pointed at the hunter, it will fire the vortex straight, and if its head is high in the air, the vortex will sweep. The vortex has wind effects that require Windproof (High) to negate. Leafy Tornado Bomb Hanolente spews a giant seed surrounded by small gusts of wind at the hunter, which proceeds to burst into a giant tornado filled with leaves and vines. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Windblight and Severe Natureblight. The tornado has wind effects that require Windproof (High) to negate, and will last for 30 seconds before dissipating. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiALJFui00I Weapons Great Sword Caricrusher --> Vibrant Caricrusher Long Sword Hippeasabre --> Blooming Hippeasabre Sword and Shield Musaber --> Becalming Musaber Hammer Titan Arumaul --> Grand Titan Arumaul Hunting Horn Magnifortissimo --> Permafrost Berserker Lance Amaryllance --> Proud Amaryllance Gunlance Duriopalm --> Overpowering Duriopalm Light Bowgun Geranasher --> Peacekeeper's Geranasher Heavy Bowgun Hibiscannon --> Stately Hibiscannon Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon -15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon -15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +10 * Thunder +10 * Ice -15 * Dragon -15 * Earth +10 * Wind +15 * Nature +15 * Aether +10 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon -10 * Earth +15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon -10 * Earth +15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder +15 * Ice -10 * Dragon -10 * Earth +15 * Wind +20 * Nature +20 * Aether +15 Skills: Herbal Boost, Medical Sage, Recovery Up, Critical Eye -3 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The horns will break. Back- The plates will break off. Legs x4- The legs will become scarred. Tail- The tail will be severed. Trivia * Hanolente was inspired by Meganium and Tropius, a pair of Grass-type, sauropod-like Pokémon. * When exhausted, Hanolente will fail to spit leafy twisters at hunters, and the range of its gas attack will decrease. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs, tree leaves, seeds, or fruit. * Hanolente's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Hanolente will not attack a hunter unless they attack it first. * Hanolente cannot flash hunters if its horns are broken, and will not try to do so after the deed is done. * Breaking Hanolente's back will reduce the range and power of its Wind-based and Nature-based attacks. * Hanolente's weapons are named after various species of flowers and flowering plants. Category:Monster Creation Category:Sauridian Category:Large Monster Category:Nature Elemental Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Wind Elemental Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Blindness Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster